


Weekly Massage

by TheMilahsKillyBear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMilahsKillyBear/pseuds/TheMilahsKillyBear
Summary: Rogers gets hurt on the job, and as part of his recovery, goes to a massage therapist. The massage therapist turns out to look incredibly similar to him, and ends up going back repeatedly to spend time with his doppelgänger. Rogers ultimately falls in love with Killian. Modern AU set in Seattle. Season 7.





	1. Week 1

He eyed the building carefully, sitting in his Chevelle, parked across the street from the place he was looking at. He was too much of a cop to just walk in without knowing what was going inside. Despite that, it was only a massage studio, and it had good reviews online. What was the worst that could happen? Rogers took a deep breath and got out of the car, locking it behind him, then headed across the busy street. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside and looked around.  
  
The lobby was decorated with small green plants, with a few flowers here and there, and the scent in the air was something vaguely familiar while also being unrecognizable. Rogers reached down and rubbed firmly at his aching leg as he stood at the counter. “Sean Rogers,” He said, giving his name to the receptionist, who nodded and checked his name against the schedule. Rogers was more than a little nervous, having never done this before, and when the receptionist frowned and checked the schedule again, he was nearly ready to leave.

“I’m afraid that you’re not scheduled here, sir. Give me just a moment and let me see if any of our therapists are available while you fill this out?”

He nodded once, taking the clipboard and glancing back at the door quickly as the receptionist disappeared through a door that closed behind her. He filled out the brief questionnaire quickly, ticking off the boxes that applied and scrawling out his medical restrictions and injuries. Rogers debated leaving, but the door opened again, this time two people coming out. The receptionist and a man who Rogers glanced at briefly, trying not to openly stare. It was like looking in a mirror, almost. The differences were obvious, but the similarities were too great to ignore. His hair was longer, and the look in his eyes exuded confidence and strength as well as a certain carelessness that hid something far deeper. Rogers had been attracted to men before, but he recognized that this was different. Something stronger, something more. He wanted to know this man, learn about him… ‘Stop, Rogers. Stop right there. This is a professional thing.’ He told himself firmly, handing the clipboard over to the other man.

“This is Killian Jones, sir. He’ll be your therapist for today.” The receptionist said. “I’m very sorry for the mix up.”

“It’s fine, lass. Thank you.”

“Sean-“

“Rogers, please. Everyone calls me Rogers,” he said quickly, shyly.

“Rogers it is, then. Follow me, Rogers, and we’ll get started. You’re a police officer?”

“Aye, that I am. A detective,” he replied.

“You were hurt on duty?”

“Chasing a suspect. He made it over the fence; I didn’t. Caught a leg on the barbed wire at the top and got shot at.”

“And this was recommended by your doctor?”

“Aye. Apparently to help the muscle heal more quickly.” Rogers didn’t add that he had an aversion to being touched; Killian would learn that soon enough without Rogers telling him. Killian eyed Rogers briefly beneath his longer hair, then nodded. “Massage does help with that. Let’s get you sorted, aye? This way.” Killian replied, leading Rogers to the private room and opened the door.

“Go ahead and undress to your level of comfort, and I’ll be back in five minutes. When you’re undressed, slip under the sheet on the table facedown, and just relax a bit. You can put your things in the basket there,” Killian instructed, pointing it out. Rogers nodded and waited until the door was closed before taking a deep breath. He pulled off his shirt, then his pants, underwear, and boots. Putting his shoes in the basket first and sliding his badge, rings, and necklace into the boots, he folded his pants and shirt, adding them in on top. He lifted up the sheet and laid down, making sure he was covered as he waited. The only thing that remained on him was his fake hand, which he never removed unless he was alone. To his surprise, the table was heated, and warmed him through, the dim lights combined with the heat and the scent in the air making his eyelids droop despite himself. A minute later, he heard a knock at the door. “Rogers?” Killian called gently.

“Aye, I’m ready.” Rogers called back, his arms crossed in front of him as he glanced back over his shoulder. Killian opened the door and dimmed the lights a little more, then closed the door and stepped into the room, stopping beside the table. Flipping through various relaxation music selections, Killian noticed Rogers’ reaction to each one until he came across the one that made Rogers’ face relax a bit. It was a track made of ocean waves with flute music, one that Killian himself enjoyed. “Let’s get you a little more comfortable,” Killian encouraged, taking Rogers’ arms and laying them on either side of him instead of in front of him. “Take a breath, relax. You’re in good hands here, I promise.” He soothed, feeling Rogers jump and tense beneath him. Rogers took a deep breath, laying his face in the cradle at the top of the table. Killian watched for a moment, feeling a sudden, strange urge to run his fingers through the man’s hair, but restrained himself and instead ran his hands from the base of Rogers’ spine down to his lower back in long, slow strokes, memorizing the feel of the knots and tight spots in his back. “You’re very tense.” Killian noted, keeping his voice deliberately pitched low. “Have you ever had a massage before?”

“No. When I’m not working, I’m at home with the exception of two nights a week.” Rogers admitted, shifting slightly uncomfortably under Killian’s hands.

“Too much pressure?”

“I’m not one for being touched often. It’s… a psychological thing.” It hadn’t kept him from being a good cop; all the doctors had cleared him, and it didn’t interfere with work, so he didn’t bring it up ever. Killian nodded, turning the sheet down and tucking it over Rogers’ glutes. He poured some warm oil onto the man’s back, then dug his fingers in carefully to the back of Rogers’ neck. “Well, massage can help with that, too.” He reassured the other man, working his fingers slowly over the knots, lighting his touch when Rogers flinched and jumped. “Easy, easy,” Killian soothed, lowering his head to Rogers’ ear. “You’re in good hands now, just relax for me, okay? I’m not going to hurt you,” Killian promised. Rogers took a breath and tried to stay calm, nodding once.

Killian wondered what had happened to this man to make him so jumpy and on edge, his hands roaming over Rogers’ shoulders carefully, kneading and massaging his strong, lean muscles. He was strong, Killian could see that much, and fast. Handsome, too, but shy, hesitant, uneasy with praise and attention. He was a bit of an open book, this man, and something about him touched Killian’s heart. Rogers groaned as Killian slowly worked out a deep-seated knot from his ribs. “Oh gods,” he moaned, his eyes closing under Killian’s hands. Killian chuckled softly, passing over the spot a few times to ease the ache he knew would spring up from the release of tension. “Good, isn’t it?” Killian asked softly, his hands once more going from Rogers’ shoulders to his lower back in several long motions, slow and smooth, ensuring he had tended to every knot and tight spot that had been there.

“Aye…” Rogers mumbled, half asleep under Killian’s attentions. Killian’s eyes softened, and he had to restrain himself from caressing the other man’s face as he moved the sheet from Rogers’ leg, tucking it under his thigh gently. “I’m going to work on your legs now. The scar might hurt a little, but I’ll be gentle. Just try not to move, okay?”

“Aye, alright…” He agreed, feeling as though he was floating already. A strange feeling, but a good one. Killian smiled softly, and began massaging Rogers’ thigh, taking extra care around the scar, trying not to worsen the injury. Rogers moaned, then tensed slightly. “Ah…”

“Alright, it’s okay,” Killian soothed, slowly working out the tension from the wound and the rest of his thigh. He kept the pressure light, working over the area several times. Rogers began drifting off to sleep, and Killian smiled softly, continuing with his ministrations, tending to every inch of Rogers until he sat before the man on the stool. “Rogers.” He called gently, resting his hand on the man’s back. “Rogers, I need you to turn over now.”  
  
Rogers woke slightly, enough to obey, and rolled onto his back, settling in quickly, the warmth from the table lulling him back into half-sleep. Killian smiled softly, checking the time quickly to see that there was still another hour left in the session. He started in on Rogers’ forehead, his thumbs smoothing out the lines gathered there. The lines faded slowly, and Killian turned his ministrations to Rogers’ temples. Rogers moaned softly, and Killian bit his lip, trying not to focus on the sounds the other man was making.  
  
Killian made his way from Rogers’ face and head to his shoulders and chest, taking note of the defined muscles and a small scar over his heart. He had noticed various scars on Rogers’ back as well, but drew no attention to them. If the man had wanted to talk about them, he would have, Killian sensed, and so didn’t pry. Instead, he poured some more oil onto Rogers and set to work once more, his hands moving slowly, giving every inch of muscle attention, his eyes frequently returning to Rogers’ face to judge whether he was using the right amount of pressure and how relaxed Rogers was.  
  
When he reached Rogers’ thighs, he saw the jagged scar that the detective had mentioned, and softly ran his fingers over it. “Does this still hurt?” Killian asked quietly, keeping his voice low to ensure Rogers remained more relaxed.  
  
“Aye, it does at times. Cold and damp makes it ache terribly, but it is still healing. It looks a lot better than it did a few weeks ago, though. Trust me on that."  
  
“Alright. I’ll keep the pressure very light. Lie back now, close your eyes, I’ve got you.” Killian reassured him, resting both of his hands on Rogers’ thigh. Rogers nodded, swallowing lightly as he laid back down, trying to ignore the warmth that spread from Killian’s hands to his manhood, holding back the whimper that threatened to escape. It had been a long time since any hands but his own had touched that particular part of his body, and he suddenly ached for someone… For Killian to touch and caress it. A thing he knew would probably not happen; such a handsome man was almost definitely straight, and probably already off the market.  
  
Killian paid extra attention to Rogers’ injured thigh, kneading and manipulating the muscle and scar tissue, his brow furrowed in concentration. Rogers longed to reach out and smooth the lines in Killian’s brows, to ease Killian’s tension the way Killian was easing his own.  
  
His eyes darting up to meet Rogers’ sapphire gaze, Killian smiled softly, reassuringly. Rogers swallowed hard, lifting his hand to trace his fingers over Killian’s forehead. Killian went still for a moment, then leaned down slowly and pressed his lips softly against Rogers’ lips. Rogers closed his eyes and cupped Killian’s cheek in his hand, his thumb caressing just under Killian’s eye as he responded to the kiss. Back and forth they moved, their lips soft and sweet against each other, Killian taking control as he guided Rogers’ head back down to the table and rested his other hand on the detective’s chest. “We should… Gods…"  
  
“I know… We should stop, but…” Rogers trailed off, pulling back to catch his breath once he heard the buzzer go off, tensing slightly at the sudden noise. Killian gave him a reluctant nod, stepping back. “I’m going to recommend you come back once a week, for four weeks, aye? So that we can get you ship-shape.” It would be hell for Killian, going that long without kissing the other man, but he had to be professional.  
  
“Four weeks. Aye. Alright.” Rogers agreed, blushing lightly and ducking his head before looking at the other man from beneath his eyelashes, seductive without meaning to be. Killian cupped Rogers’ cheeks in his hands and kissed the man’s forehead softly, then stepped back. “I’ll leave you to get dressed, and meet you in the hallway when you’re ready, Rogers. Take your time, aye?"  
  
Rogers nodded, and Killian left, closing the door behind him. He laid there for a minute, catching his breath and gathering his thoughts, then got up and dressed swiftly before joining Killian in the hallway, accepting the glass of water that was offered.  
  
“Same time next week?” Killian asked, his eyes soft and warm as he gazed at the detective, his gaze saying what words could not. “That sounds perfect. I can’t wait. I feel better already.” Rogers said, stumbling slightly over the words as he saw the intensity of the emotions in Killian’s eyes. Killian shook his hand, then turned to go clean up the room they had just used, glancing back at Rogers over his shoulder.  
  
Rogers met his eyes once more, then returned to the waiting room to book his next appointment, paying for this one. His thoughts were on sapphire eyes and a warm smile, and he found himself eagerly looking forward to their next meeting. Something about Killian was intoxicating and addicting, and Rogers was undeniably hooked. He made his next appointment for the following week, booking a three hour slot at the end of the day instead of early in the morning, then left, making his way back to his car.  
  
Killian discreetly watched the detective leave, his thoughts consumed with the shy, hesitant man and how much he longed to see Rogers again. Learning that he had booked a three hour window, Killian grinned to himself, already looking forward to it immensely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogers gets hurt on the job, and as part of his recovery, goes to a massage therapist. The massage therapist turns out to look incredibly similar to him, and ends up going back repeatedly to spend time with his doppelgänger. Rogers ultimately falls in love with Killian. Definite AU, possible slow burn, potential smut, mentions of whump. More whump in this chapter, as was promised, that takes place in the form of a brief flashback and in the bedroom between our favorite pirate and detective. Please be aware that what happens below is not a typical BDSM scene, as more interaction usually happens between the Dom(me) and submissive. But this is fiction, and things are moving more quickly here. Trigger warnings: edge play.

When the time for Rogers’ appointment arrives but the man is nowhere to be found in the waiting room, Killian got a little worried. Fifteen minutes later, the detective limped in, looking both nervous and apologetic. There’s a minor wound on his forearm that is visible past the sleeve of his jacket, and he has a black eye as well as other bruises going down his neck. Killian stared, then shook his head. “I can’t treat you with that open wound.” He said gently. Rogers nodded, looking disappointed, and Killian moved closer, taking note of the fact that the receptionist was nowhere in sight. “Come with me, aye?”  
  
Rogers nodded after a moment’s hesitation, looking up at Killian through his eyelashes briefly. Killian called out to the receptionist that his last appointment called and cancelled, and he was leaving now. She called back to him and wished him a good night, and he then led Rogers out to his car. “Get in?"  
  
Rogers got in slowly, the lack of protest cluing Killian in to how rough Rogers’ day or maybe even week had been. He got in as well, driving them back to his own house near the beach. “What happened?” Killian asked him, looking over at him briefly.

Rogers hesitated before answering, the day’s events replaying in his head. Since he’d arrived at work that morning, the day had promised to be long and difficult. He’d been assigned to tracking down a group of thugs responsible for vandalizing buildings downtown. After arresting individual members of the group, the remaining ones had all jumped him just before he was about to enter the precinct to go off-duty.

He’d lain in the alley outside the station for at least ten minutes after the thugs left, bleeding and bruised. He’d been given a black eye, several punches to the ribs, and a knife had dragged from his forearm down to the back of his hand, bleeding badly even though it wasn’t a bad cut. The last blow had been to his right kneecap, which refused to bear any of his weight. He’d been tended by a doctor, and then released with pain meds he refused to take.

“I got jumped. I’ll be fine,” Rogers replied, looking over at Killian. “Where are we going?"  
  
“My house. I can’t treat you back at work, but there’s no laws that say I can’t while I’m on my own time.” Killian told him, pulling into the driveway of his house. “Come inside? I have some dinner that just needs to be warmed up, and then I can have a proper look at you.” Something about the detective had Killian wanting to take care of him.  
  
Rogers got out of the car slowly, wincing lightly, then limped up to the door of Killian’s house. Killian unlocked the door and let him in, then closed the door behind him. “I have some shorts that should fit you. Go sit down on the couch and I’ll get them, then let you change while I warm up dinner.” Without waiting for a reply, he disappeared into his bedroom and came back with the loose-fitting athletic shorts, holding them out to Rogers, who’d already removed his jacket, boots, and shirt. Killian winced as he saw how bad Rogers looked, and set the shorts down beside him. “Gods,” Killian whispered. “Let’s hold off on dinner for the moment and get you into the shower, aye?”

Killian helped Rogers to his feet, then led him to the bathroom and set up the hot water for him before he turned back to Rogers. After a moment, he began helping Rogers undress, his fingers slow and gentle, a fact for which Rogers was incredibly grateful. Once Rogers was undressed, Killian stripped down as well, climbing into the shower and turning to help Rogers. Rogers blushed, getting slowly, and Killian held him upright carefully as he closed the shower door, reaching for his body wash. “I’ve got you, Rogers,” Killian soothed, supporting the man with one arm while he began washing Rogers’ chest. He kept his touch gentle and soothing, sensing Rogers’ nervousness and wanting to ease it.  
  
Several minutes later, Rogers began to relax, and Killian smiled softly, his hand moving lower and lower slowly, washing the filth and blood from the detective’s skin, his fingers dancing lightly over the finger-shaped bruises on Rogers’ ribs and back, soothing away the remaining ache from them slowly.  
  
After his upper body was clean, Killian began washing Rogers’ thighs, massaging slowly, his arm now wrapped around Rogers’ waist. Rogers’ breath had evened out, though the occasional wince broke through, a thing which didn’t escape Killian’s notice. He reached down to wash Rogers’ manhood and soft sac, the fact that his manhood was hardening also captured Killian’s attention, and he grinned, quickly finishing with their shower.  
  
Once both men were dried off, Killian took the detective to his bedroom, flicking on the light and guiding the shyer man to lie in his bed, in the center of the massive thing. Rogers was slightly intimidated by it, and he looked like a lost pup for a moment before he settled in and watched Killian closely.  
  
Killian took out a chest from beneath his bed and removed various objects he intended to use on Rogers. “If I do something you don’t like, I want you to tell me. No won’t work, so I need you to pick a word you don’t say often. Aye? Something that will instantly tell me to stop.”  
  
Without hesitating, Rogers answered. “Garden.” He never said the word, not ever, so it would be unmistakeable. Killian nodded, sliding a pillow beneath Rogers’ injured knee before he carefully tied Rogers’ ankles to each bedpost. Making sure the ropes weren’t too tight, just tight enough to leave marks on his skin, he picked up a blindfold and held it up, looking at Rogers.  
  
“Aye, that’s fine.” Rogers said, lifting his head slightly to allow Killian to put it on him. Killian slipped it on quickly, then gently guided Rogers’ head back down. Neck injuries were nothing to play around with, no matter how experienced he might be. He tied Rogers’ wrists to the bedposts as well, leaving him completely bare and helpless. Killian leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Rogers’ lips before he whispered in his ear. “Remember your safe word, Rogers, and just relax.” Rogers nodded, settling in once more and Killian grinned, taking out a flogger, a cane, and a small knife that was inside his chest as well.  
  
Setting down the cane and the knife, Killian held the flogger before he began swinging it gently, moving it in circles, starting out with soft strikes against Rogers’ breasts and thighs. Rogers moaned softly, staying still for the first several minutes until he began to writhe as much as he could on the bed, given his restraints and injured knee. Killian leaned down and pressed a kiss to one of the pink marks from the flogger as he set the toy down, picking up the cane now. It was a larger one, not too flexible, since he didn’t want to cause too much damage yet. He aimed for places that hadn’t been injured, carefully placing five welts in spots that wouldn’t be noticed by anyone except Rogers himself. Rogers yelped after each one, the last one causing him to curse loudly and bite his lip hard enough to draw blood.  
  
“That’s all for that. Now…” Killian leaned down and kissed Rogers deeply, sucking lightly at the small cut on his lip. Rogers moaned, a shiver running down his spine. He reconsidered the knife for the briefest moment, then picked it up and carved a small ‘K’ into Rogers’ hip. He kissed the cut, then cleaned it carefully before he cleaned the knife and put all the items away. Untying Rogers slowly, he massaged his wrists and ankles, easing any cramps that might be there, then carefully easing him onto his stomach. “I’ve got you, handsome.” Killian reassured him, grasping his cock and stroking it softly, the back of his hand caressing Rogers’ soft sac. Rogers moaned, arching his back slightly, rutting against Killian’s hand. Killian took himself in hand, and began pulling and stroking his own hard manhood, bringing them both to the edge of pleasure before he pressed a kiss to the back of Rogers’ neck. “Let go for me, handsome,” He encouraged, feeling his own seed starting to spurt out against Rogers’ back. Rogers came with a loud cry, and Killian spent himself on Rogers’ back, collapsing beside him. He carefully pulled Rogers closer, his hands softly exploring the detective’s back, pressing a kiss against Rogers’ shoulder. “That was amazing…” He whispered in the detective’s ear. Rogers hummed in agreement as Killian took off the blindfold, tossing it aside. He pulled the quilt up and covered both Rogers and himself.  
  
Rogers rolled over and cuddled close to Killian, throwing his arms around the masseuse, feeling as though he was soaring somewhere thanks to the pain and pleasure that Killian gave him, and now was starting to come down from the high. He tucked his head under Killian’s chin and closed his eyes, pressing a soft kiss to Killian’s chest, breathing in the scent of his body wash. Killian began singing under his breath, and Rogers listened closely, his body slowly giving in to his exhaustion, and fell asleep barely halfway through the song. Killian kissed his forehead, then got comfortable and fell asleep as well, keeping Rogers in his arms. “Good night, Sean.” He whispered just as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by @flipperbrain on Tumblr and her incredible works, both art and writing. I jumped on the bandwagon, and here is the result. This will be updated weekly, and will have four parts in the end. Enjoy! Reviews feed the muse!


End file.
